


What Happens In A Cave In the Middle of the Nevada Desert...

by Vulvadon



Series: I Love Luci [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Blow Jobs, Bracelet Bros, Car Chases, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Season 5A Spoilers, Sex, Sex In A Cave, Some Plot, Spoilers, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulvadon/pseuds/Vulvadon
Summary: [CONTAINS CANON-SPECIFIC SPOILERS FROM SEASON 5A]After celestial family drama finally comes to an end, life in L.A. starts going back to normal. Except Dan & Lucifer are bickering like an old married couple all the time and Chloe's had it. She makes them take a vacation together, in hopes they rekindle their friendship, and the boys have one Hell of a time...
Relationships: Dan Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: I Love Luci [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957195
Comments: 31
Kudos: 95





	What Happens In A Cave In the Middle of the Nevada Desert...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a "Bracelet Bros" fic (because that *really* needs to be a thing), but it rapidly turned into a different beast XD. Still fun though. 
> 
> Thanks goes to GlitterSkullFairy for giving this the final oomph it needed.

_Somewhere in the Nevada desert…_

~*~

“Fuck! Fuck! What the hell just happened?” Dan shouts.

They’re pushing eighty in a stolen, white Cadillac convertible with red leather interior. The sun is blazing. The air is hot. Dan’s the one driving. He’s sweating bullets.

“It was all just a big misunderstanding,” Lucifer dismisses loudly.

 _They were in a bar. Dan was flirting with a lady. Lucifer was schmoozing with a guy that_ screamed _drug dealer—or pimp, possibly._

“Does that _look_ like a fucking misunderstanding to you?” Dan snaps, jerking his head at the four vehicles full of pissed off gang members steadily gaining on them.

 _There was an argument. The dealer/pimp started pointing and shouting at Lucifer and then at Dan. Over a dozen, big, angry-looking thugs swarmed in their direction, blocking the front entrance_.

“Well if you could look like something— _anything_ —other than a bloody cop twenty-four-seven then we wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place!”

_Lucifer had grabbed Dan by the collar of his Hawaiian shirt, took off in a sprint like the T-1000 from Terminator 2, and rushed them through the back._

“Bullshit! I was just a dude in a bar chatting up a woman! Perfectly not-a-cop-normal!” A thought dawns on him. “Shit. Was she a prostitute? Did I cross a line? Is that why they’re after us?”

 _They ran into a warehouse. There was a vintage Cadillac with a giant red bow on it. Lucifer hopped in the passenger seat and_ the car just started up on its own _. Dan had no time to argue. He jumped in, floored it, rammed through the (thankfully) flimsy garage door and peeled out onto the road._

**_BANG!-BANG!-BANG!_ **

Lucifer flinches. Dan ducks forward and swerves. The car veers off the road and onto flat, dusty terrain, kicking up gravel like they’re making popcorn in the undercarriage.

“You really think they’d be shooting at us over your dismal attempts to get laid?” Lucifer yells. Something half-obscured under a cherry red, plush blanket in the backseat catches his eye. He reaches for it.

**_BANG-BANG! BANG-BANG!_ **

“ _What then_?” he shouts back.

“Hel-lo!” Lucifer sits up with a fat grin on his face, holding up a white, vacuum-sealed brick.

“ _Is that cocaine_?” Dan squeaks.

“Oh-ho-ho-ohhh.”

**_BANG!_ **

A white cloud explodes in their faces, dusting them from their heads to their laps.

“Fucking-fuck-goddamn-it-shit-motherfucker!”

Dan’s never done cocaine before.

He’s never stolen a car before, either. But that suddenly doesn’t matter. Fuck that—it’s fine—it’s allfine—he’sadetectivedamnit—hecantotallystealacar—he’sjustconfiscatingevidence—shithefeelsawesome—alsoterrified—bettersteponthegass—pedaltothemetalbaby— _fuck_!

Lucifer swipes a finger over his own cheek and then rubs it vigorously across his gums with a pleased sound. “C’mon, Daniel, it’s ok! This is some top-quality stuff!”

“This is not ok—this is not ok—we’re _not_ ok—we’re being chased by a fucking gang for stealing their car and their drugs and it’s all your fucking fault!”

It was Chloe’s fault, actually.

After dealing with Michael, and the surprise visit from _God_ (that was a wild couple of weeks), things had finally started to get back to normal at the precinct. Well— _mostly_ normal.

Chloe was happy with Lucifer. He was happy with her. Dan was happy for them. But he and Lucifer were at odds again.

At first it was like two feral cats trapped in a room. Tensions were high, hackles were raised, and there were a lot of exaggerated displays of avoidance. Somehow, they still managed to solve plenty of cases.

Then, the old-married-couple bickering started. It was a good sign and a bad one. It was good, because it meant that they were finding enough common ground to put up with each other. It was bad, because Chloe was caught in the middle of it.

After one particular incident involving food (probably pudding), lots of denial, finger-pointing, and he-said-he-said arguing, Chloe had had enough. She told them to take a vacation— _together_. If work wasn’t in the way, and if she wasn’t around to be their go-to mediator for every single little problem, then maybe they’d find the space to remember that they had actually started to become friends.

She was angry enough and firm enough that neither of them fought her on it. She was sick of them acting like children and needed a break.

Lucifer wipes his face and buries it in his hand, shamelessly snorting up what he can. “Oh, of course—blame me for the one snag that crosses our path that could have easily been avoided had you just turned off your ridiculous aura of paranoid authority every time we’re around anyone who doesn’t look like they pay their taxes on time—I’ve only bent over backwards making this the best bloody vacation you’ve ever had—you should be thanking me!”

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG-BANG!_ **

“Fuck! Thank you?— _thank you_?—Oh sure—thank you Lucifer for getting me to steal a car and steal drugs and do blow and get shot at and probably get killed by what I’m sure are the fucking cartel—I’m sure that’s a fucking record breaker—too bad I’ll be dead before I can celebrate—all thanks to _you_! You’ve ruined my life Lucifer! I hate you!”

Dan snarls. He keeps his foot flooring the gas. The reflection in the rearview mirror is covered in coke. He wipes it clear, pauses— _fuckit_ —and snorts up what’s in his palm. They’re kicking up lots of dust, but he’s pretty sure they’re losing them—and fast—almost like—.

“—Daniel!” Lucifer shouts warily.

Dan ignores him and cranes his head to look behind them. “Wait a second did they stop chasing us?”

“ _DANIEL!_ ”

“WHAT?” He looks at Lucifer and follows his gaze. They’re headed straight towards the edge of a cliff.

“Oh shit!” Dan turns the wheel and slams on the brakes. They fishtail to the left and skid to a halt in a billowing cloud of dust, less than a hundred feet before the ledge.

They’re both left panting, like they’d been running. They turn their heads to the right. Less than a mile away, the other cars start moving again, straight towards them.

“Shit-shit—what do we do?” Dan panics.

Lucifer glares at him. “Oh _now_ you want my help—I thought this was all my fault—I thought I ruined your life—that you couldn’t stand me any longer!” He looks away, his jaw tight.

He tried—he really did—and the Detective seemed certain it would be good for them—he thought it would be too—he thought they were finally getting somewhere—maybe this really wasn’t a good idea after all. Bollocks.

In a strange moment of clarity, Dan’s heart sinks as he realizes just how genuinely _hurt_ Lucifer looks.

Maybe he was being too harsh—yeah, definitely, way too harsh—it’s not like Lucifer meant for any of this to happen—and up until this fiasco—they _were_ having a great time together and—.

The cars are closing in, half a mile away now.

“Ok—ok—look man—I’m sorry—we can talk about this later but right now we need to act fast we need a plan and I can’t do it without you so please—please don’t clam up on me now—we gotta figure this out—together.”

Lucifer glances at him.

Dan twitches in his seat.

Lucifer looks at the cars, draws in a breath, and turns back to Dan. “Drive into the gorge.”

“What?”

“You wanted my help—I need your cooperation—drive.”

“You can’t be serious—.”

“—as a heart attack—we’re running out of time— _drive_!”

“No—I’m not gonna let you take me down in a blaze of glory with you man I don’t wanna die!”

“And you won’t—just trust me Daniel— _please_!”

Dan backs up the car. He gives Lucifer a look. He faces ahead, breathing rapidly through his nose. His pulse is in his throat. He cringes and steps on the gas.

The Cadillac’s wheels spin in the dirt. They plow forward, speeding off the ground and into the air.

For one brief moment, it looks like they’re flying, and all is quiet.

The car begins to nosedive. Dan screams for his life.

In a flurry of movement, Lucifer’s wings spring out. He gracefully scoops Dan in one arm, grappling something with the other, and launches them into the sky as the car plummets into the depths of a wide canyon.

Even with the cocaine, Dan’s fear of heights kicks in. He faints within seconds.

~*~

Dan startles awake with a gasp when something touches his face. He scrambles into a standing position, breathing hard. He still feels kinda high, but it’s fading. He must have passed out, but not for long. He looks down at himself. He’s shirtless.

Lucifer is standing across from him, also shirtless, and his face is almost completely clean of any traces of coke. There’s still some of it matted in his hair and scalp, however. He has a cloth in his hand. He must have been in the middle of wiping off Dan’s face.

Dan looks around. “Are we in a cave?”

“It’s certainly not our room at the MGM Grand but it was the first place I could find for us to hide.”

Just then, there’s shouting above them. He freezes before realizing that it’s not directed their way. He walks to the mouth of the cave. Lucifer sidles up close behind him. Dan swears he felt a nipple graze his shoulder.

They crane their heads upwards.

“I can’t make out what—.”

“—shh,” Lucifer raises his hand just in front of Dan’s mouth, his fingers brushing his lips.

Dan doesn’t push his hand away but leans back slowly and strains to listen. He catches only a few words at a time. Something about them, about the car, about the product, and about ‘later.’

In a soft voice, still looking up, Lucifer says, “They’re going to come back with more people and repel down to retrieve whatever might be left of the cocaine. Some of them are staying behind to see if we turn up. Even if we’re found dead, they don’t want bodies left behind. Looks like we’ll have to stay here until they’ve scavenged the wreck and assume we floated down river somewhere.”

He turns and walks back into the cave; his movements controlled and unnaturally silent.

Dan follows his lead and is careful when he steps away from the entrance. He turns to face the inside. It was late afternoon when shit went sideways. It’s still light out, but the sun is setting fast and at this angle, wherever the cave is in the wall of the canyon, its level of light is getting low.

He can hear a gentle, steady trickle at the back, and looks down to see a tiny stream of water, barely the width of his hand, flowing out of the cave. At least they won’t get thirsty.

The plush, cherry red blanket that was covering up the drugs is spread out on the ground where Dan was moments ago. It must’ve been the other thing Lucifer grabbed when they…flew.

Lucifer squats beside the water trickle, rinsing out the cloth. When he’s done, he stands up and moves to sit to one side of the blanket. He frowns at the state of his shirt and jacket, then balls them up and makes a pillow, stretching out on his back. He tucks his arms across his chest tightly and closes his eyes with a sigh.

Dan stares down at him awkwardly and shuffles his feet. He’s not sure what to say or what to do. He wants to apologize to him, but…he’s also still upset—less at him and more at the situation, but it might not be a good idea until they’ve both cooled off some. Well, until he’s cooled off, at least. Lucifer seems over it. Maybe so over it he’s avoiding saying anything.

It would also be better to keep from getting into an argument right now, since they’re trying to lay low.

With a gruff sigh, Dan gets down on the blanket beside him and rests one arm behind his head, the other over his stomach, and bends one knee. It’s weird to feel _pumped_ but emotionally uncomfortable. His body is running through the last of the blow, and his mind is racing with worried thoughts that he keeps to himself.

They lie there in silence. It feels like an hour or so has passed. It’s grown dark outside.

The faint chirp of crickets and the tinkling of the small stream, coupled with the comedown of the drugs and the sheer exhaustion of spent adrenaline make both Dan and Lucifer drift off to sleep.

~*~

Movement beside Dan stirs him awake. He doesn’t respond in a panic this time, at least. He opens his eyes. It’s grown much darker outside. On the ground from this angle, he can see that the night sky is clear, and the stars are out. But it’s kind of cold now. He props up on an elbow and stares out toward the mouth of the cave. He thinks he can hear some voices, and the clanging of metal.

Lucifer is back by the source of water again, gathering some with his hands cupped together, drinking whenever he gets an ample amount. His voice breaks the silence, though his tone is gentle and hollow. “They’re still out there. I assumed it was only a few kilos. There must’ve been a lot more.”

Dan twists onto his side to look at him. It’s darkest at the back of the cave, but he can clearly make out Lucifer’s shape. It helps that he’s still shirtless, his skin contrasting against the murky backdrop. “Why was it just sitting there in the first place?”

“Remember that giant, garish bow on the hood of the car? It was a gift and a not-so-subtle bribe to someone important. Something big was going to happen between two rival groups, some sort of business merger. It’s why there were so many of them in the bar.”

Dan shakes his head. “How do you know all that?”

Without looking at him, Lucifer takes another sip of water and says, “I can speak every language, remember? Obviously, they didn’t know that. While I was orchestrating my own little deal, they were running their mouths off to each other about a bigger one.”

“So that guy you were chatting up _was_ a dealer after all.”

“Yes. He didn’t like the look of _you_ , and he accused _me_ of being a narc. _That_ was the misunderstanding.” He stands up and blows out a sigh, then walks back over to sit down beside Dan. He faces forward, choosing instead to inspect his nails rather than make eye contact with him.

He’s not going to apologize. He did nothing wrong. Daniel…did nothing wrong either. It really was all just a big mistake. And extremely bad timing. They had decided to leave the hotel earlier than usual and do a bit of pre-gaming. They’d been frequenting the same bar for the past few nights. Today they had decided to mix things up and walked down a different street, into a different part of town, at a different time of day. So much for being spontaneous. He had intended on tonight being the night he would ask Daniel if—.

“—I’m really sorry I said all that to you earlier. I don’t hate you, Lucifer. I was just angry and scared—and _really_ coked up.”

With his knees bent up, his fingers laced together, Lucifer keeps his gaze trained across from him. He swallows. “Believe it or not, but I never intended your first time with it to be so…excessive.”

“So you were trying to score some drugs for _both_ of us?” Dan keeps his voice calm, but has to work at it. He licks his lips. “Dude—I’m a cop. I put people away for that kind of thing.” He studies Lucifer’s face, how thoughtful and—wounded, it looks. He knows Lucifer is well aware of his stance on things like that. There must’ve been a reason he thought he could make it happen. In a more sincere voice, Dan asks, “What made you think I would say yes?”

“Apart from obvious social lubricants, I thought with the right setting and encouragement, you’d be loosened up enough by now to give it a go. Until very recently, I thought we were finally getting along for real this time. Perhaps I misjudged the situation. It’s rare, but it happens.”

A light smile works its way onto Dan’s lips. He doesn’t know if Lucifer can see it. “No, you were right. We were getting along. And I’m not just saying that because you’ve paid for everything.”

Lucifer gives a half-smile. He’s not sure if Daniel is being serious or just polite. He detests the uncertainty. It makes him feel powerless.

Whether it’s his silence or something else, Dan picks up on Lucifer’s mood and sits up beside him, mirroring his position. He looks at their wrists.

They had both stopped wearing the bracelets sometime around when Michael was stirring shit up. Dan kept his on his desk. Lucifer had nearly thrown his away, but, at the last second, changed his mind.

Chloe discovered this one morning when she snuggled up close to him and felt it in his jacket pocket. He claimed it was to remind him of just how much Dan had been a thorn in his side, because the stone kept pressing against his ribs.

He wasn’t lying, but if things were over between them, then he wouldn’t have kept it in the first place. Chloe knew how he worked. It was his reminder to keep his guard up emotionally.

She asked them to take the bracelets on the trip, in hopes that maybe, if they could make up, she’d see them wearing them when they got back. They’re at the hotel right now.

Dan wonders if they’ll ever be able to be that close again. It would be good if he could at least try.

He turns to face Lucifer in the darkness and nudges him in the arm with his elbow. “I meant what I said. I’m sorry for mouthing off. It’s been really hard for me to loosen up—about anything, since Charlotte passed. I worked at it for a while, and I really thought things were getting better… And then it just all fell apart again. I’m sorry I keep taking it out on you.” He shivers a little and wraps his arms around himself. He chuckles softly. “You want to know something really sad?”

A little bit of Lucifer’s old self returns to him. “We’re going to miss Barry Manilow tonight?”

Dan laughs a little stronger. “You gonna let me have this heart-to-heart or not?”

Even though it’s dark, Lucifer’s smile is quite visible.

Dan leans in. “You know why I got so pissed at you? I was really hoping I’d get laid tonight. It felt like it was gonna happen, and—between you and me—it’s uh, it’s been _a while_.”

A small thrill shoots up Lucifer’s spine. He hadn’t anticipated Daniel would open the door on this subject so easily and yet…here was his chance. He had to play his cards right, though. Fortunately, he knew exactly what to do.

“You mean to tell me you flew into a hysterical rage all because I cockblocked you?”

“Hey man, it wasn’t just a cockblock. It was a car-chase-cocaine-fueled-getting-shot-at cockblock, which, I gotta admit—makes for one hell of a story.” Dan grins.

Lucifer grins back. “I’m surprised you’d dare share such a story with anyone.”

“Well, Chloe, of course—and Maze, probably, bet she’d get a kick out of it. But I wouldn’t tell anyone else. I’d uh, appreciate it if maybe you did the same.”

“Consider these lips sealed,” he says warmly. “I’d hate for anyone to find out that vacationing with the Devil could be anything less than perfect.” He times a pause, and then goes on to ask, “So would you have kept me in the loop before running off to get shagged? Or would I have suddenly lost you in a crowd?”

Dan blushes and looks down between his legs. “Actually, I um…” he takes a deep breath. “Ok, honestly, I don’t know whether or not I would’ve been comfortable enough to do _drugs_ with you tonight. But…”

A truly devilish grin spreads across Lucifer’s face.

Chloe had been rather explicit in her hopes for Lucifer and Dan’s little vacay. She wanted them to make up. But she was also hoping for something _else_.

When they were married, she and Dan had discussed the idea of a threesome (with both men and women) on several occasions. Nothing ever came of it; they just couldn’t make the time—and they were picky.

They agreed it had to be someone they both _really_ trusted. The problem with that was that they knew no one like that, who was also: A) someone they were both attracted to, and B) someone who was into that sort of thing.

Chloe had told Lucifer all about it. She also casually (and maybe unwittingly) joked that if he could get Dan into bed with him, then he’d have no trouble convincing him into a three-way with them afterwards.

Of course, Lucifer saw that as a challenge.

“Are you saying, had things gone differently, you would’ve invited me to a Devil’s threesome with you, Daniel?”

Dan draws in his lower lip beneath his teeth and huffs a laugh. “I dunno, maybe, yeah? It’s just that, well—Chloe and I, we used to talk about it. We never got around to it, but I've always wanted to try it. And if there’s _anyone_ I know who would be down for something like that it’s you. But the clincher for me was something I realized on this trip.”

Lucifer looks at him, but says nothing, just waits.

Dan turns to face him. “Despite all the bullshit between us over the years, all the fights, if it really came down to it, I know you have my back. I didn’t know that I’d have that confirmed _today_ , but, here I am, alive—thanks to you.”

A gentle smile softens Lucifer’s face. They stare at each other silently for a moment. He’d like to go in for a kiss, but it’s not quite the right time yet.

Instead, he decides to get bold in another way. “You know, just because you’re hiding out in a cave in the middle of the Nevada desert doesn’t mean you can’t get your wish.”

Dan smiles at him but furrows his brow, “My wish? What do you…?”

Lucifer holds very still, giving nothing away. Whatever happens, the decision now rests in Daniel’s hands.

The sound of the small stream starts to get louder the longer they stay quiet. Dan’s heart is pounding in his chest. His lips are dry. He clears his throat, “Is—is the water safe to drink? I mean, I know you were drinking it, but…”

Without removing his gaze, Lucifer croons, “It’s a little high in its mineral content, but it won’t harm you. Would you like me to get you a drink, Daniel?”

Dan gulps.

Lucifer starts to lean towards him, imperceptibly slow. Then, with nimble movements, he rolls up into a standing position and goes over to the back of the cave. He crouches in front of the water, the broad expanse of his back exposed, shoulder muscles taut.

Dan notices that the scars are gone. He remembers the first time he saw them—and Lucifer— _completely_ nude, at the bath house. Lucifer was being cheeky and Dan had to shove the towel into his hands to make him put it on. Right after, he gave him a look that made Dan’s stomach tighten unexpectedly.

Before he can think any further on that, Lucifer stands up and carefully walks back to him. In one, impossibly graceful (and rather impressive) motion, Lucifer kneels in front of him, keeping his hands cupped together, without spilling.

He waits patiently, the corners of his mouth upturned into the barest hint of a smile. It’s an invitation.

A week ago, Dan never would have thought he’d be where he is right now. He can scarcely believe what’s happening between them. And yet, he’s not really against it, either.

Lucifer _is_ attractive to him. The guy is fit, has a winning smile, is charismatic (when he’s not being a total asshole), and it’s hard not to appreciate his diligence with his fashion sense. The man looks _good_ no matter what he wears, because he takes care of himself. And that’s not just about having a healthy figure, but also about his confidence.

Dan knows because he feels the same way. Sure, he’s not a suit-every-day kind of guy. But he’s content with his own style, he knows what he likes and what he doesn’t, and that certainty gives him assurance. He can appreciate that he and Lucifer have that mentality in common.

He’s never been with another man before. But when he and Chloe talked about adding another dick to the bedroom, his biggest concerns were about safety and trust, not ‘what if it made him gay or bi.’ He’s never had reason to question his sexuality. And even now, looking into Lucifer’s eyes, he still doesn’t feel the need to do so.

It dawns on him all of a sudden that, for him, it’s more about the person than what’s in their pants. He’s just never gone far enough before to know that—until now.

Dan leans forward, maintaining eye contact with Lucifer all the way until his lips touch the water. And then he drinks. Deeply.

Intuitively, Lucifer tilts his hands forward in time with Dan’s sips so that minimal water is lost and the angle remains easy between them.

When Dan finishes and leans back, Lucifer is staring down at him like he’s just witnessed something utterly fascinating. Dan glances towards the mouth of the cave and tilts his head. “You uh, mind if I check on the status of our situation?”

Lucifer wipes his hands on his pants and extends one of his hands towards the entrance. “By all means.”

As quietly as he can, Dan gets up and walks to the opening. He rubs his hands together and runs his palms over his arms; it’s getting chilly. He considers putting on his shirt, even though it’s probably caked up with coke and stiff with dried panic sweat. No, he’s not _that_ cold yet.

He looks down into the gulch. He can see some lights off to the right, but can’t make out much. The cave they’re in is in a bend of the canyon wall, which is good because chances are that’s why their hiding place hasn’t been seen yet. But neither can they see what’s going on down there.

Lucifer moves up directly behind him. Dan can feel his body heat radiating off of him, unnaturally warm. Must be a byproduct of being…other than human. Even as weird as that is to think about, instinctively, Dan wants to lean back into the warmth, because he bets it would feel nice right now.

Instead, he whispers, “Can you hear anything?”

The taller man leans forward, just enough to brush a nipple against him, like he did earlier that day.

Dan’s not sure if either instance was intentional. He thinks about his gut response to it both times. He’s not uncomfortable with it, it’s just skin. He is feeling kinda shy, though. He usually doesn’t make the first move. But that’s with women. Can he—should he—be more direct since it’s a man? Since it’s _Lucifer_?

As Lucifer whispers back, the deeper qualities of his voice come out. “They’re still down there, but I can’t tell how many of them there are, or what’s going on. We may have to be here longer than I’d hoped.”

Lucifer pays attention to Daniel’s body language. He can tell the undercurrent of tension between them is less about discomfort and more about uncertainty. Daniel’s breathing is steady and his posture isn’t defensive in any way. Time to test a theory.

He coils his arms across Daniel’s chest and abdomen, to which his immediate response is leaning back into him with a relieved exhale. Even still, Lucifer asks gently, “Is this ok?”

Dan wraps his arms over where Lucifer’s are on his body and moves a little tighter against him. “Yeah. It’s a good place to start.” His mind begins to fill with questions. “You said we’d have to stay longer than you’d hoped. Do you have a plan?”

“It involves you fainting again.”

He laughs softly, “I kinda figured since there’s no way we’re getting out of here without your—your wings.”

Lucifer picks up on what he’s not saying. His tone comes out a little more coolly and his hold on him starts to slacken. “I won’t be offended if you’d rather not do this because of what I am. I can’t expect others to be ready and willing to accept it instantly when it’s taken me millennia to accept it myself.”

Dan shakes his head quickly. “No, that’s not—it doesn’t _bother_ me. Not like it used to, anyway. We’ve been through enough that I finally know that Chloe was always right about you. You’re not a bad person. And _who_ you are should be all that matters, not _what_ you are.”

Lucifer smiles and brushes the tip of his nose along Daniel’s neck and down his shoulder. “My, you’ve certainly come a long way from your Douchey days haven’t you?”

“Just couldn’t resist bringing that up, could you,” Dan says, stifling more laughter. Lucifer chuckles softly behind him. He’s about to do something with his mouth when Dan loosens his grip on him. “Wait—what about Chloe?”

Lucifer smiles against the crook of his neck and places a soft kiss on his skin. He can feel Daniel draw in a breath in response. He does it again and says, “The Detective gave me her blessing.”

Dan feels a growing response in his pants. It’s been far too long since anyone’s given him this kind of attention. Still, he can’t fully get into the moment until he has all the facts. “Really? Chloe’s comfortable with you sleeping with other people?”

“Actually, it’s specific to _you_.”

“Why me?”

“She trusts you, obviously. I was more than willing to forego my promiscuous ways when we got together—she’s absolutely worth it. Then one day, she floated the idea of having a three-way and your name came up. Clearly, you both desire this more than you realize.”

Admittedly, Dan _was_ curious as to how Chloe would handle Lucifer’s extreme sexual appetites. He’s impressed that he loves her enough to give it all up. But it makes him wonder… “How do _you_ feel about that, though?”

“If it’s jealousy you’re worried about, that ship sailed ages ago. The Detective and I have weathered through more obstacles than I can count, and somehow, we still came out on top. But,” he slides a hand down over Daniel’s waist and brushes his lips against the edge of his ear, “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t the least bit curious to know why she believes there’s no one better than you to join us for a little fun. And you know I never lie.”

Dan closes his eyes and breathes deep. This feels nice, _really_ nice. He licks his lips and turns his head to the side. He leans back a bit so they can look at each other, studying Lucifer’s face in the evening light. He smirks at him. “You know we don’t have to sleep together for you to convince me to have a threesome with you guys.”

Lucifer gives him a baffled stare. “The Detective claimed that if I could get you into bed _first_ , I’d have no trouble convincing you into a threesome _later_ , and now here you are telling me that I’ve been wasting my time?” He tilts forward and rubs their noses together. “Really, Daniel, must you always spoil my fun?”

“I just didn’t want you to feel obligated,” he replies, starting to breathe a little harder. Their faces are so close together, Lucifer’s stubble is brushing against his mouth. It’s different, but he kinda likes it.

Lucifer is enjoying teasing this out between them. He’s deliberately avoiding kissing Daniel now, now that he knows he wants it. “Giving pleasure is never an obligation for me. And it’s something you’ve been starved of for far too long. If anything, I think it’s a perfect way to end our vacation.”

Suddenly, Dan wishes they had a little more time. This is very new territory, and it seems unfair to rush it. He tilts his head up, seeking to get closer to Lucifer, who toys with him, staying just out of reach. It’s frustrating in the best way. “We still have one more day, don’t we?”

“And two more nights, if you include this one.” Lucifer pushes the hand that’s on Daniel’s waist and nudges firmly against him. He brushes his mouth over his lips and whispers, “Plenty of time to do exactly what you’re thinking.”

Dan gasps involuntarily. He grins, “Oh yeah? Think you can read my mind?”

“No, but I can read _this_ ,” he palms Daniel’s hard-on through his jeans. With his other hand he swiftly turns him around and snakes his hand behind his head to pull him in for a kiss.

Dan is surprised when Lucifer is gentler than he expected, and tones his own eagerness down a notch to match his speed. He slides one of his hands up to cup the side of Lucifer’s face while letting the other wrap around his back.

A long, soft moan escapes Dan’s throat. Damn, but the man can kiss! Past the short stubble, Lucifer’s lips are smooth and his tongue is long and dexterous. Dan can feel him smiling, and it’s full of passion and finesse, and he doesn’t seem to need to come up for air. It’s awesome.

Gradually, still lip-locked, Lucifer pulls them backwards into the cave on careful steps, knowing exactly where he’s leading them. He’d removed his shoes a while ago, and when he feels the texture of the plush blanket beneath his feet, he kneels down slowly, and pulls him to lie on top of him.

Lucifer’s overjoyed to discover that Daniel can’t get enough of his mouth. Long make-out sessions get a bad rap as being strictly for teenagers, but he loves to explore and build up enthusiasm, and this is one of his favorite ways to do it. He lets one of his hands glide through Daniel’s hair and scratch delicately with his nails, the other stroking along his side and his back, getting a feel for his responses in different areas.

Dan is feeling _really_ turned on right now. More than he thought he would be. He doesn’t know how far he wants to take this yet, but he’s good right where he is for the moment, so he settles on his knees between Lucifer’s legs. Lucifer makes rumbling, pleased sounds beneath him, occasionally shifting his hips up against Dan’s groin. It’s not insistent in any way, just responsive, and Dan can’t deny that it’s very encouraging.

They continue like this for a while, sometimes just pressing their lips together, other times going back to devouring each other’s mouths like they’re starving for it. Their hands explore, grip, scratch, and stroke over their torsos and their heads.

At one point, Lucifer fluidly rolls them so that he’s on top. Their coordination with each other is syncing nicely, and he doesn’t feel like there’s any nervous energy left between them. Still, he could do this as long as Daniel wants, and he’s more than happy to keep things here if that’s all it amounts to. He’s thoroughly enjoying himself, and by the feel of Daniel’s cock straining in his pants, clearly, he’s not alone.

Eventually, Dan manages to lightly press a hand to Lucifer’s chest and move him away. He tilts his head to press their foreheads together and laughs between labored breaths. “Damn, you are _really_ good at that. But I—I need a break, man. I’m winded.”

Lucifer nuzzles his face. “Would you go so far as to say that I took your breath away?”

Dan laughs, “More like _stole_ it, I’m surprised I have any air left!”

“You were the one who couldn’t get enough of me.”

“Yeah, well, you made it easy.”

Lucifer smiles at him sweetly, though in the darkness of the cave, away from the entrance, he’s not certain how clearly Daniel can see his face. “So did you.” He cups his cheek and kisses him again, lingering on his lips long enough to make it count. He’s glad they ended up here. A warm feeling tightens in the pit of his stomach at the thought of wanting this to continue far past the length of their vacation.

He slides his other hand forward up against the rock wall and a sharp edge pierces his hand. “Owe!” He promptly sits up and inspects his palm, frowning at it like it did a bad thing. A few tiny drops of blood well up to the surface. “Bollocks!”

Dan scrunches his brow and sits up. “What’s wrong?” He can’t quite make out what Lucifer is looking at, but he has an idea. “Did you just cut yourself?”

“It’s nothing, really.”

Before he can move away, Dan takes his hand and touches the wet spot. He looks up at Lucifer in the dim light. “But I thought—you used to be vulnerable around Chloe and then you stopped. If this happened, then what’s that mean?”

In an irritable tone, Lucifer groans, “It means that I like you. I’m sure I’ll be back to normal once I feel more secure about it, but right now it’s too fresh. And don’t think for a moment that I won’t change my mind if you go back to being Detective Douche again. Consider this a trial run.”

Dan shakes his head. “Wait a minute, what are you saying?”

“I can self-actualize my feelings into physical responses. I wasn’t always vulnerable around the Detective. It only happened once I started caring about her and I thought it was a weakness. Thankfully, I came to my senses and realized that we were stronger together—and then you shot me.”

“I—you _know_ I feel bad about that, man. It’s just that Michael got in my head, and I was going through a really messed up time, and I made the wrong call. But I thought we were past all that…aren’t we?”

Lucifer glances at his palm and then to Daniel. He holds up his hand, the mark where the rock cut him, no longer bleeding, but still visible. “Obviously.”

It’s not every day you can get concrete evidence on the way someone feels about you. Dan can’t help but feel kind of flattered. He takes Lucifer’s hand and kisses the small cut, then looks him in the eyes while he rubs his thumb over the scrape. “Then I’ll do my best to make sure that never changes.”

Lucifer cocks his head to the side in a curious fashion, almost like he can’t comprehend what he’s just heard. He smiles and leans forward. Their mouths press together again, and he draws Daniel into a tight embrace.

Dan grows bolder, his fingertips teasing around the hem of Lucifer’s slacks. He dips one of his fingers inside the top, slipping it over the beginning of a slope along the inside of his hip.

Lucifer immediately jerks back with a giggle.

“Oh, no way! I found a spot?”

“Don’t even think about it!”

“Too late now!”

“No! Stop! Stop it! Ah! You’re going to pay for that!”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep!”

Lucifer takes the opportunity to use his superior strength and takes hold of Daniel’s hands and does an upper body twist. He slams onto his back and brings Daniel to rest on top of him, though he still has his hands tightly in his grasp. He laughs wickedly. “Now I’ve got you!”

“What do you mean? I’m the one on top!”

“Haven’t you ever heard of topping from the bottom?”

“Who says I have to do what you say?”

Lucifer raises his head so that their faces are close, and murmurs, “Who says you have a choice?” He goes in for a fierce kiss, hungry and with a bit of teeth.

Then he does something Dan couldn’t even predict was about to happen.

He swiftly lifts Daniel’s arms above his head, takes both of his wrists into one large hand and holds him securely. He scoots down, dragging his tongue across his abdomen along the way. With his other hand, he pops the button, unzips, and then tugs Daniel’s pants and underwear down enough to let his cock spring forth.

Dan gasps and twitches. Everything happened in only a few seconds. It is Lucifer, after all, but _still_ , it’s fucking impressive. He bends his head down to look at him.

Lucifer stares up at him with a mischievous grin on his face, bouncing his eyebrows. And then he shows Daniel what else he can do with his mouth.

A long, deep groan tumbles out of Dan’s throat. His hips sink forward reflexively, and Lucifer doesn’t even resist, just opens his throat and welcomes him in. Dan can feel his tongue and his lips, working skillfully to build him up. It’s amazing. He tries not to move so that he doesn’t suffocate him.

Lucifer hums delightedly over Daniel’s hardened length. With his free hand he reaches into his pocket and grabs something, then uses his fingers to shove his pants down far enough so that his feet can scrape them off his legs.

He lets go of Daniel’s wrists and moves down further. He starts bobbing his head up and down, making the man above him moan and cry out his name with the same voracity all his lovers do with his Father’s name. He’s surprised Daniel hasn’t said it yet. Even the Detective made the mistake the first time they were together. It could still happen. He tries not to think about it.

Dan’s getting close. His breathing is ragged, his limbs are shaking. He wants to come so bad and it hasn’t even crossed his mind that it’s thanks to a man. It just feels good. He feels a tightness building in his core, winding him up to that high point. He’s almost there…

And then Lucifer slows to a halt, making him whimper from the sudden shift. He pecks a kiss on Daniel’s head and then slides back up over the plush blanket with ease. Face flush and moist, he grins up at him proudly. “Now that’s what I call a warm-up!”

Dan sighs exasperatedly and laughs. “You mean to tell me that was just the _warm-up_?”

“Just to get you charged up for the real event!” he holds up two things in his hand. It’s a condom and a tiny tube of lube. Lucifer quirks an eyebrow at him, “That is, of course, if you’re interested in going all the way?”

Shaking his head, Dan smiles and takes the condom and the lube. “You had these in your pocket the whole time?”

“I had no idea we’d get ourselves into such a right mess today, but I had planned on winning you over so thoroughly that you’d simply have to say yes.”

Dan slips on the rubber and gets himself good and slick. “Oh yeah, and how were you planning on pulling that off?”

“After a light but delicious dinner filled with stimulating conversation, I’d suggest we go take in a show. I know several establishments that feature both male and female dancers, and I’d gauge your reactions. I’d throw in a few choice words; see if I could steer your mind onto more carnal subjects as the night progressed.” He sighs wistfully, “Then I would have coaxed you back up to the hotel. We’d take a dip in the Jacuzzi, share a bottle of champagne in celebration of the successful conclusion of our vacation, and then I would’ve asked you what your thoughts were on shagging the Devil. So much for a perfect evening.”

Dan smirks and settles onto his knees between Lucifer’s legs, stroking himself. Even though it’s pretty dark, he can make out enough details to admire the man beneath him. There’s a unique quality in his body language and mannerisms that’s distinctly all him, a mix of everything sexual, without a real classification beyond it being purely _Lucifer_.

He leans forward and gets close to his face, smiling at him. He lets go of his erection and tentatively slides his slicked up hand against Lucifer’s ass. He slips his middle finger in the cleft of his cheeks, immediately provoking a soft gasp from him. It’s a _very_ encouraging sound.

“I don’t know. I mean, we almost got—well, I guess _I_ almost got killed today, but…this,” his eyes drift around the cave as Lucifer curves his arms over his neck and shoulders. “It’s kind of nice—romantic, even.”

Lucifer’s dark eyes study Daniel’s face and his expression softens a little. “It is, isn’t it? Once you get past the fact that we have no food, barely any water and no real amenities to speak of, it’s more intimate of a setting than I could have hoped for.”

Dan presses his finger inside him. Lucifer arches his back and Dan descends on his mouth again. He starts working his finger back and forth, not exactly sure if he’s doing it right, because it’s new to him, but nails dig into his back and tug, so he can’t be that far off.

Lucifer lifts up into Daniel, seeking to get more from him in this angle. Dan obliges and sticks another finger inside, and moves faster. Between shallow breaths, Lucifer whines, “More. I want _more_.”

“You sure?” Dan asks, breath a little shaky.

“Yes,” his hisses.

Dan sticks in a third finger and twists his hand around to toy with the sensation, working on Lucifer for a few minutes, steadily increasing his pressure. He’s rewarded with him bucking his hips and rolling his body beneath him in the most utterly sexual and sinuous way. It’s so damn hot. Dan needs more, too.

He slips his fingers out. He takes his dick and guides himself in, sucking in a breath and halting from the sudden shock that it feels better and more intense than he thought it would. Lucifer is warm and tight, but yielding to his whole length. Fuck, its _way_ better.

Lucifer waits for him with baited breath, his pulse racing. This is certainly not his first time on the receiving end. But the sudden, stretched fullness of Daniel’s cock reminds him that this is the first time he’s ever been vulnerable while doing so. He’s riding between lines of pain and bliss, and can’t recall the last time he felt this way. It’s humbling, but wonderful. 

Even still, he wants _more_. But he doesn’t want to push Daniel before he’s ready. Lucifer takes his face in his hands and kisses him again, open-mouthed, and gradual. He tastes him with his tongue and sighs contentedly when he feels Daniel relax further into him slowly, pushing all the way to the hilt. Lucifer raises his hips to meet him, and hugs his legs around his waist.

Dan shudders and squeezes his eyes shut. “Fuck, that’s so good!”

“Mmm, exquisite,” Lucifer purrs. He licks along Daniel’s neck and then bites him lightly. In a whisper, he offers, “Feel free to be as gentle or as rough as you desire. I want it all.”

A guttural sound churns from Dan’s throat. He takes a few deep breaths and starts to pump his hips. He works up into a steady rhythm, until him and Lucifer both start to moan with each thrust.

Sweat dews on their skin. They don’t take their eyes off each other.

For a while, the only sounds to be heard are their shallow pants and the thick thud of their bodies colliding together.

Dan’s starting to get tired, but he’s having a fucking blast. Lucifer moves with him, seemingly inexhaustible (so unfair), jerking himself off in time with Dan’s thrusts, looking pretty damn gorgeous while he does it. It may be dark, but he can still make out when his lips quiver, when his body tenses, or when he arches his back from a particularly good slam.

Lucifer is panting hard. He can tell Daniel is losing his stamina, but he’s not about to tell him to stop. He’s loving the sound of his unrestrained groans, and the way he bites his lip every time the angle is _just_ right. Even if neither of them came, he’d consider this moment absolutely perfect.

But Dan has one more move up his sleeve. He taps his hand on Lucifer’s thigh and pulls out. “Sit up—turn around.” Lucifer shifts positions in the span of a few seconds and then Dan pushes back inside him. He wraps an arm across Lucifer’s chest and then presses against him tightly, driving into him while they’re both upright on their knees.

Lucifer groans brazenly, and whips a long arm behind him to hold Daniel as close as he can. He spreads his legs out a little, sinking down just a few inches to give Daniel more room to work with. It does the trick and in the next moment they’re grinding against each other, as close as they can physically be.

Several more deep, upwards thrusts and Dan’s whole body goes taut. He chokes out a gasp, covers his hand over Lucifer’s, and strokes with him as he comes inside him, pulsing hard.

Lucifer cries out raggedly, and spasms again and again, spilling all over his and Daniel’s hands. Raw, tingling sensations run through his whole body, deliciously satisfying.

When they both finally find the means to detach from each other, there’s a very slight _pop_ of suction between them that makes them giggle. Once they’ve had some water and have tidied themselves up, they ball up their pants to use as pillows.

Dan rolls onto his side, facing the cave entrance. Lucifer spoons behind him, taking the end of the blanket and wrapping it over them. It just barely covers them in this position, though with Lucifer’s body heat, it’s not like that’s really a problem.

Staring out at the night sky, Dan listens to the evening. He doesn’t hear anything other than the nightlife of the canyon; some insect sounds and the occasional coyote in the distance.

As if thinking the same thing, Lucifer says softly, “I think they’ve been gone for a while now. Do you want to go home? To the hotel, I mean.”

Dan shakes his head. “Mmm, nah. I’m sure my body’s going to hate me for it later, but right now,” he laces his fingers with Lucifer’s where his hand rests over his stomach. “This is right where I want to be.”

“I’m glad I’m not the only one enjoying this little camping excursion.”

“You know, that’s actually not a bad idea. With proper supplies, you could totally take Chloe out here sometime. She’d love it.”

Lucifer noses the back of Dan’s ear and says delicately, “It wouldn’t be the same without you. It wouldn’t hold the same meaning.”

“Are you saying you’d want to have me around for more than a one-time three-way?”

“What gave you the impression that it would only be just the once?”

Dan hesitates. “I don’t know—I figured I’d get to have some fun with you guys and then you’d go back to doing your own thing. Chloe and I never stopped caring about each other, but we grew apart, there’s a reason she’s with you and not with me.”

Lucifer thinks about that for a moment. He concentrates on reading Daniel’s body language. He draws in a breath and exhales softly. “You really have moved on, haven’t you?”

He shrugs. “We both had to, for the sake of our friendship, and for Trixie.”

“What if I told you that it didn’t have to be that way? The Detective hasn’t explicitly said as much, but, based on what she’s told me, I suspect that you both were lacking something in your marriage that you never found an answer to.”

Dan twists around in his arms and frowns at him. “What are you saying?”

Lucifer grins. “If my suspicions are correct—and they usually are—I’d wager that a threesome is only the beginning.”

“And what if you’re wrong?”

“Then we go our separate ways and, what happens in a cave in the middle of the Nevada desert stays in a cave in the middle of the Nevada desert. But I don’t think you want that.”

Dan shakes his head. “It’s not up to me, man.”

“You’re being awfully ambivalent about this all of a sudden. Why?”

“Let’s just say the last thing I need right now is false hope.”

Lucifer reaches up with his left arm and breaks off a rock chip from the wall. He holds it up to Daniel and looks him in the eyes. “Cut me.”

“What?”

“Cut me—here, on my shoulder.”

Dan takes the rock reluctantly and swipes it across Lucifer’s skin.

He hisses when it welts up with a very fine red line of blood. He looks back to Daniel. “Is that real enough for you?”

“But it’s—.”

“—What? You think it’s up to the Detective? She was the one who brought up the threesome in the first place; you were her first—and only—choice. And when I saw the look in her eyes when I promised that I would try to rekindle a friendship with you—suffice to say, it was clear that she hoped for far more than that. I think she figured out what it was that your marriage was lacking, and what kept you and I at each other’s throats for so long. Your marriage needed a third, and you and I need Chloe. It’s like I told you earlier. We’re stronger together— _all_ of us. This is not up to her, Daniel. It’s up to me. And if this isn’t proof of my stance on the matter, or the fabulous sex we had, then I don’t know what is.”

Dan’s heart aches in the best possible way. He feels overwhelmed. He’s not sure what to say. But he knows he’s happier than he’s been in a long time. When his words finally come to him, he smiles wide. “You thought the sex was fabulous?”

Lucifer scoffs and shakes his head. “Leave it to you to ruin a tender moment with my own brand of humor.” He rolls onto his back and pulls Daniel with him.

Snuggling up against him, Dan chuckles, “I couldn’t resist.” He lets the mood between them smooth out a bit before he speaks again. “In all seriousness, that was a good little speech.”

“Now you’re just being cheeky,” Lucifer grumbles, although he’s smiling.

“Ok, maybe a little. But I know you meant every word. And that means everything to me.” He sighs contently and thinks about the softness of the blanket they’ve twisted themselves in. “So what made you take the blanket? I figured you would’ve grabbed one of the bricks.”

“Oh believe me, I considered it. But the blanket was an accident. When I pulled you from the car, the bloody thing billowed out in front of me like a flag at a bullfight. I pulled it off my face and saw the cave so I just flew straight in and dropped it after I landed. Then I realized how useful it could be.”

“Is it weird that I want to keep it?”

“Certainly not! I couldn’t think of a better memento to commemorate the occasion. Besides, it has our DNA on it, so, now it’s evidence.”

“Look at you thinking like a cop.”

Lucifer gasps. “You take that back!”

“No!”

“Why you—that’s it, time to take drastic measures!”

“No, no, no, no, wait! Wait! Fuck! Stop, that tickles!”

“Ah-hah! I knew I wasn’t the only one with ticklish hips! Prepare yourself, Daniel, it's payback time!”

“Shit! No! Ah! Damn it, Lucifer! S-stop! Please!”

“Beg all you want—it’ll only fuel my wrath!”

“Ok! Ok! I take it back! I take it back!”

“Nope, sorry, too late!”

“Lucifer!!!”

~*~

They’re cruising around seventy in the Corvette. The sun is at their backs, steadily rising. The air swirls around them with the toasted scents of desert flora and dry earth. Lucifer’s the one driving. He’s grinning ear-to-ear.

They made love two more times in the cave. When they finally made it back to their hotel room and after a long, _very_ thorough shower, they scarcely found any reason to leave the bed. They napped. They ate in. They talked. They had sex on the balcony. And in the Jacuzzi. And on the other bed in the room (for symmetry’s sake). _This_ had been the vacation he was hoping for. He can’t wait to tell the Detective.

Then a thought comes to his mind.

He glances over to Daniel. Lucifer’s expression softens when he notices that he looks especially reflective. “Would you like me to take you home first before we tell her?”

Dan smirks lightly. “No, the first thing she’ll want to do is grill us for details. If I wasn’t there she’d just get worried that something was wrong.”

“Then why the long face?”

“I don’t know, maybe I’m just less confident about what’s gonna happen than you are.”

Lucifer takes his eyes off the road long enough to give Daniel a solid stare for a few seconds. “That’s ridiculous and you know it. The Detective is going to be thrilled, just you wait and see.” He glances at the dashboard clock. “If we make good time, we could surprise her. Wouldn’t you be happy to come home to twice the sausage you had when you left? I know she has a secret fondness for double-stuffed Oreos, why not add a double-stuffed threesome for good measure?”

That gets Dan to laugh and he raises his brow. “If you’re referring to what I think, then isn’t that upping the ante kinda quick?”

“You forget who you’re dealing with,” Lucifer intones provocatively, bouncing his eyebrows. Then he adds, “Besides, thanks to you, I’m vulnerable again. The more time we spend together, the sooner I’ll get over it, so you might as well get comfortable.”

“So I’m stuck with you, is that what you’re saying?” Dan asks, grinning.

“There are worse things than having the Devil imprint on you, Daniel. I suggest you take it in stride.”

“I’ll take it any way you give it,” he says, biting the corner of his lip and running his gaze up and down Lucifer’s body.

Lucifer makes a lewd noise and looks at him in mock surprise. “Darling, not while I’m driving!”

“We might need to pull over somewhere.”

“Oh-ho-ho, you are _fun_ aren’t you?”

He shrugs. “I have my moments.”

“You most _certainly_ do,” he says, taking Daniel’s hand and kissing the back of it sweetly. He rests their clasped hands down between them, holding on to him securely.

Dan looks down at their wrists, and smiles at the bracelets, touching stone-to-stone.

**Author's Note:**

> While this didn't have anything to do with my other story, it's the reason that the sequel to that story hasn't come out yet. Hope you enjoyed it all the same :)
> 
> (bracelet bros for the win!)


End file.
